He's Nothing but Trouble
by roryandloganhuntz
Summary: Rory Hayden is a lawyer who takes over a case at her firm. While working she meets a certain blonde that will change her life for the better. Very AU but very good story!
1. Chapter 1 Here Come Trouble

AN: Hi, so this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it and remember to review. This is story is very AU where Rory is a lawyer at the Hayden firm. Lorelai and Chris got married when she got pregnant and still raised Rory in stars hollow. However, she had contact with both sets of grandparents and has a good relationship with Straub since he acted as her mentor at the firm. She went to Yale but never got to know Logan since she wasn't the paper and in need of help for her article. Everything else is pretty much the same including her past love life with Dean and Jess but after things ended with Dean the last time she stopped dating all together with the exception of a few one-night stands in recent years. This is a Rogan because I love them together and yeah so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.

When Rory Hayden woke up that morning this was not how she expected the day to go. So far nothing had gone wrong, while it is a good surprise, it is a surprise nonetheless and normally at this point in the day something had been messed up. Just as she expected about 5 minutes later, the mistake showed up in her office. Her assistant informed her that one of the junior lawyers for the firm was unable to handle the Huntzberger Publishing case. _Great_ she thought _now I have to handle a frivolous libel case because Parker didn't show up for work._

She left the office a half hour later, now fully briefed on the case. The got in the town car waiting for her outside the office. Normally she preferred to drive herself but she had to go over notes in the car. As she read over the file, she absentmindedly thought over the last year. She had been made senior partner at Hayden and Associates Law Firm after her grandfather, Straub retired in February. It meant a lot of hard work and not much of a personal life, unless you count movie nights with her mother and Lane. As much as she loved hanging out with them they could hardly be considered a social life for a 28 year old woman. It felt like she didn't have a life outside work but she didn't have the time or opportunity to meet someone.

The car pulled up to Huntzberger Publish Group headquarters where the meeting was being held. The driver came around and opened her door. "Thank you Lenny," she said as she stepped out. Lenny had been chauffeuring for the Hayden's and by extension, Rory for almost 25 years now and knew the family well. "You're welcome Miss Rory," he replied with a tip of his hat.

She walked through the large glass door that was held open by the doorman. Her black pumps clicked on the tile floors of the lobby, she was wearing a pleated navy blue skirt that hugged her legs and curves perfectly and matched the navy blue blazer she wore with it. She got several looks and stares from men in the building but she was used to it and ignored them. She stepped into the elevator where she was met with a pair of warm brown eyes, an irresistible smirk, and amazingly messy blonde hair. _Here comes trouble._


	2. Chapter 2 The Society Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.

Logan was in his office that morning on the phone with his father discussing the libel case they were meeting about today. Mitchum had been talking forever while Logan added in a "yes sir" or "of course" when it was necessary. _I swear he just likes to hear himself talk._ "Oh and I got a call from the law firm, Parker is out sick today so a Ms. Hayden will be handling the case instead," Mitchum said.

This got Logan's attention "Hayden? Isn't that the name of the law firm?" he asked.

"Yes, she is Straub's granddaughter." Mitchum responded.

"Oh great, we get stuck with the air headed society princess," Logan replied, his words dripping with sarcasm. "It's a good thing the case has no merit or we would be screwed."

"Yes most likely," Mitchum told him, knowing full well that Rory Hayden was anything but an air headed society princess. He had had the pleasure of meeting her and discussing, or rather debating when it comes to Rory Hayden, the activities in the Middle East. He knew she graduated top of her class at Yale and at Harvard Law but he wasn't about to tell his son that. _This could be interesting._ "Why don't you head to down to the lobby to meet her and bring her up to the conference room, this way all the shameless flirting will be over by the time you get up there," he neglected to mention that it would be Logan shamelessly flirting.

"Sure, Dad," Logan said rolling eyes but acknowledging that his father was probably right. At 30 years old, he has had women throwing themselves at him his whole life. In college, he could not get enough of it but know the idea of finally settling down was sounding more appealing by the minute. He didn't think he could handle another society slut begging to become the next Mrs. Huntzberger. "I'll head down now, she should be here any minute," and with that he ended the call with his dad and headed towards the elevator.

When he got in, he was surprised to find it empty this usually wasn't the case at HPG headquarters. He hit L on the wall and waited until he reached the bottom floor. As soon as the doors opened, he was met by the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. The woman in front of him wearing a navy blue skirt suit that hugged her body in all the right places, her wavy layered brown hair framed her faced and half of it had been pulled back in with a clip. _I guess the society slut will have to wait a bit longer for me._


	3. Chapter 3 Two can Play at That Game

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned

"What floor?" Logan asked as he smirked at the blued eyed beauty he had just met.

 _Oh, this is going to be good._ Rory thought as the stepped into the elevator. Guys hit on her all the time but she was interested to see what this obviously experienced playboy had up his sleeve. "what's it to you?" she asked as she pressed the number 19 on the wall.

For a moment he was a bit shocked that his usual charm and smirk were not affecting this girl. _I'll just have to work a bit harder than usual._ "A gentleman should always help out a lady especially a beautiful one such as yourself," he replied.

 _He certainly is good looking_. She thought and she felt herself begin to blush at his comment but managed to keep cool. "Well you don't fit the description of gentleman or elevator attendant so I ask again, what's it to you?" she said with as much confidence as she could muster.

At this point Logan was completely floored, she had managed knock him down a peg in the few seconds they had been talking and he considered going to look for the Hayden girl but decided to stay and see how this played out. "And what makes you think I don't fit the bill of a gentleman?" he asked, genuinely curious now.

 _Let the fun begin._ She sauntered up to him so her mouth was just next to his ear and her body was inches away from being fully flush against his. She whispered "A gentleman wouldn't be thinking about doing naughty things to me against this wall. And I would bet that bulge in your pants right now isn't your wallet." She stepped away from him just as the elevator dinged signaling their arrival to the 19th floor. The doors opened and she stepped out, walking towards the conference room.

When he had felt her hot breath on his neck, he was shocked and his mouth had instantly gone dry as the bulge she referred to only grew. He was now alone in the elevator suddenly wishing for a cold shower. He headed back down to the lobby to wait for and then he had to find that girl again.

She couldn't believe what she had just done, her face instantly reddened as she left the elevator but she got it under control before opening the door to the conference room. Upon entering she was greeted by Mitchum instantly. "Ms. Hayden, lovely to see you again," he said as he shook her hand.

"Mr. Hunzberger, how are you? It has been quite a while." She responded politely but genuinely happy to see him as they always had interesting conversations.

"I've been good, but you seem to have lost my son. He met you in the lobby didn't he?" he asked

"No I didn't see him I came up alone," _Well me and hot guy in the elevator._

"Oh, well he must have missed you. I'll just call him and let him know you're here," he said, taking out his phone and calling his son.

Logan stood in the lobby waiting "Princess Hayden" to finally show up. _Ditzy and late, of course._ The sound of his cell phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. _Good that should be a nice barrier for when she gets here._ "Huntzberger" he answered.

"Logan, good, come back up Ms. Hayden is here and we're ready to start the meeting," said the voice on the other end.

"Dad? What do you mean she's here? No one has walked past me that I didn't recognize except-" he stopped as he realized that his mystery girl was in fact Ms. Hayden . However she hadn't looked or acted anything like the typical society ditz. In fact, she was the exact opposite: a confident, gorgeous lawyer who certainly seemed like she could easily hold her own in a settlement meeting or a court room. _Not to mention the bedroom,_ he thought. _Wait a minute, no I can't go in there thinking that._ He took a minute to control himself, hung up with his dad, and then headed up to the 19th floor.

Walking into the conference room he expected to see a bunch of stuffy lawyers sitting across from his father and the beautiful Ms. Hayden. Instead he found the woman he was looking for sitting in an otherwise empty room. She hadn't heard him come in so he walked up behind her chair where she was looking over notes and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Fancy seeing you hear."

She jumped when she heard his voice, for one she thought she was alone, and secondly when she turned around she was surprised to see who was standing in front of her especially since she thought she had left him in the elevator had left him in the elevator. "What the hell are _you_ doing in here?" she asked.

"Oh you don't know? I'm Lo-," he was about to introduce himself but his father walked in and did it for him.

"Logan! Good, you're here, we can get started," he turned toward his assistant walking in behind him "Tell the rest of them they can come in."

Rory sat utterly and completely stunned, she was shocked but she didn't show it. She held her resolve through the rest of the meeting, staying completely focused on the case at hand, ignoring Logan's constant gaze. He sat on her right with his father next to him and the team of lawyers on the other side. Rory was even able to ignore Logan occasionally placing his hand on her knee while they were listening to the other lawyers. He was taunting her, challenging her and she knew it. _Rather bold for someone you just met, but two can play that game._

Logan's breath hitched as he felt Rory's hand settle on his thigh and inch further up until she very lightly grazed his crotch and pulled away. _Oh yeah, I definitely need a cold shower._ He kept up his advances and so did she, he couldn't help but notice that despite the fact that they were fooling around under the table she remained incredibly focused and ended the meeting with a very generous settlement offer in favor of HPG.

She stayed behind after the meeting to collect her notes and files, while Logan told his father he would clean up in the conference room. Everyone filed out until it was just the two of them left. As soon as they were alone he took a step towards her, eager to finish what they had started. Rory however had different ideas and as soon as the door slicked just threw the papers she had been holding onto the table. "What the _hell_ was that all about?!" she screeched.

" _That_ was me testing your ability to focus, which apparently you have no problem doing." Still not deterred he continued "I got admit I didn't expect to almost get a hand job I the middle of the settlement conference but I'll take what I can get."

She was now blushing furiously at his comment, but shot one back that was just as bold. "Then where did you want me do it?"

"Certainly not right next to my father in a building full of his yes men, but again I'll take what I can get" he said smirking at the fact that he could make her blush and continuing to move closer to her.

She noticed his advances and immediately put it to a stop. "Alright Huntzberger hold it right there" he didn't " I'm serious you don't even know my name and we've already… gotten familiar with each other so hold it." He still didn't.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So we're no longer strangers and we can can continue to- how did you put it- get familiar with each other."

"Um, no" _who the hell does he think he is!_

"No? Are you sure? Are you saying that if I asked you out on a date you would say no?"

"Well that depends are you asking me out on a date or asking me to go eat dinner and then join you in your bed at the end of the night?"

"Well obviously I wouldn't be opposed to the latter, but no I really just mean a date."

"Okay I just have one question"

"Okay you'll go out with me?"

"Yes," his smirk turned into a grin at that one word "if you answer my question"

"Shoot, Ace"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" He was genuinely confused now.

"I mean why do you want to go on a date with me. Other than the fact that I practically threw myself at you in the elevator earlier I don't see why you would be interested."

For a moment he thought she was kidding but he saw the sincerity in her eyes along with the fear that she wouldn't like his answer. He couldn't believe that this beautiful, intelligent woman standing in front of him didn't know his reasons.

"Well Ace I'm interested, not because you 'threw yourself at me' as you called it but because I think your absolutely gorgeous, insanely intelligent and your bold move in the elevator was very sexy, not at all desperate as you viewed it"

She blushed at his compliments and couldn't help but smile. "Okay, works for me but one more question?"

"Anything Ace"

" _That_ , that right there. Why do keep calling me Ace?"

He took the final step that separated them "Because I never did get your name and as I saw you're an Ace in any conference room, and courtroom" he leaned down to whisper in her ear "and I'm assuming you're an Ace in the bedroom."

Embracing her newfound boldness she answered him "well that explains it" she turned her head to whisper in _his_ ear "and you would assume correctly" with that she tucked her business card in his blazer pocket and left the room making sure to add an extra sway to her hips since she knew he was watching.


	4. Chapter 4 This Time it's Different

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.

 _This is ridiculous! Call her, text her, send her a carrier pigeon because this is getting annoying and I am done dealing with it._ Colin's words from the previous night rang through his head as he stared at the phone. He couldn't do it, he was too nervous. He had been thinking about her constantly for the last 3 days. He couldn't work or do anything without her popping into his thoughts. Her eyes, her smile, her touch, and the way she blushes when he makes a suggestive couldn't believe he actually _missed her_ he just met her and he already misses her. Colin was right he just needed to call.

15 minutes away in a similar skyscraper building Rory Hayden sat at her desk staring at her phone willing it to ring. _You should have gotten a way to contact him. You cannot leave it up to the guy._ Her mother's advice was sounding better by the minute. She had kept Lorelai up to date with the "Logan Saga", as she called it, in there nightly phone calls. At first she was exited to hear Rory had finally met someone but after 3 nights of no phone call her hope was wavering. _This is stupid, staring at the phone won't make him call._ She got up to get more coffee from the coffee maker she had in her office. She sat back down in her large desk chair and took a sip then got back to work.

An hour later Rory had almost forgotten about her waiting for the phone ring when it did.

"Hayden" she answered.

"Quite a heartfelt greeting there Ace," said the voice on the other end.

Rory couldn't help but smile at her new nickname. "So I take it I'm suck with that new moniker," she replied.

"Well you never did give me your name,"

"I believe that business card in your hand says otherwise."

Logan looked at the card he had been twirling in his hand and grinned. "So it does, but I think I like Ace better than Lorelai."

"How about Rory?"

"What?"

"Rory, that's my name, its short for Lorelai."

"Rory. I like it, suits you better than Lorelai"

"Yeah I think so,"

So far he was enjoying their conversation but really wanted to ask her out so he changed the subject "Well Ace I believe you owe me a date."

"I do, do I?"

"Yes you do, I was thinking tomorrow night I'll pick you up you up at 7:30," he said hoping she would still go out with him.

"That sounds great Logan," she said smiling at how nervous he sounded.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow Ace,"

"Bye Logan,"

"Bye _Rory_ ,"

They both hung up smiling, happier than they had been since they had met each other.

Later that night Rory was microwaving leftover Chinese for dinner when there was a knock at the door. _That's weird, I didn't get a call from the doorman to let anyone up here._ She looked through the peephole and saw no one, she slowly opened the door and a saw 2 white boxes with pink ribbon. One large and rectangular, the other smaller and square.

She brought the boxes to the breakfast bar and set them down, the opened the square box first to find a pair of light blue, Badgley Mischka peep-toe pumps. There was a note resting on top of them.

 _Ace-_

 _Looking forward to our date tomorrow, the blue will bring out your eyes._

 _Logan_

To say she was shocked was understatement but she continued and opened the second box. Inside was a short, light blue, V neck cocktail dress. It had sheer short sleeves and the top was covered in chiffon lace. It was gorgeous and looked like it would fit her perfectly. She found another note in that box.

 _Don't worry, I've got an eye for dress sizes_

 _-L_

She took out her phone and sent him a text.

 _You're crazy!_

She took the boxes into her bedroom and hung up the dress before returning to her dinner, which was cold again. She put it back in the microwave and heard her phone go off.

 _It's fun to be crazy Ace_

She shook her head as he she read it. Of course he would think that.

 _So do I get know where you're taking me tomorrow?_

 _Nope, that would ruin the surprise_

 _So, It's a surprise?_

 _Always Ace_

She couldn't argue with that, he was a constant surprise. They continued to text for most of night until Rory started to fall asleep, it had been a long week so far but she was looking forward to tomorrow night. They said goodnight and then both headed for bed.

The next morning Logan woke up and went through his normal routine, all the while thinking about his Ace. This wasn't a new occurrence, he thought about her almost all the time since he met her, but today he was excited and a little nervous that he would be seeing her in less than 12 hours.

By the time he got to HPG his secretary was in and handed him a couple messages from earlier that morning. He walked into his office and was surprised to see his father sitting there waiting for him. "Something I can help you with dad?" He asked him.

"As a matter of fact I came in her to discuss the new paper we are acquiring," Mitchum said.

"What about it?" Logan asked officially starting his day.

Rory sat in her office waiting for her coffee to finish while she looked over the notes for a new case. She was trying not to think about Logan or how excited she was for their date, so she could stay focused. It was proving to be easier said than done. She finally got focused on work without letting her mind drift when her phone rang. "Hayden," she answered.

"FRUIT OF MY LOINS! Is that any way to greet your mother, your giver of life, the woman who-" Loerlai said before Rory interrupted.

"I get I mom, sorry, I'm at wok I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh well I guess I could forgive you this one time,"

"Well good, was there a reason for this call because I really do I have to back to work,"

"I was wondering if you were planning on coming to Friday night dinner this week? Your dad and I would really like to see you. And maybe we could have a movie night this weekend."

"I wish I could, but I have a new case and it goes to trial on Monday so I really need to be in the city this weekend. How about next week?"

"Aw too bad, next week's no good your dad and I are out of town. There is that benefit in two weeks for the Journalists of Tomorrow we have to go to. Why don't you come to that and then we'll do a movie weekend?"

"Sounds good. I have to go mom my clients just got here. I'll call you tomorrow." With that Rory hung up and headed out of her office to meet her clients and discuss their case.

Rory made it out of the office that night by 6:15 to get ready for her date with Logan. She got back to her apartment and hopped in the shower. She got out and quickly dried her hair and applied minimal makeup, just some powder, mascara, and lip-gloss. It was now 7:15 and she still had to get dressed, _at least I don't have to figure out what to where._

Logan walked through the door of her building at 7:25 and the doorman told him he was on the list and to go up to the penthouse. He stepped into the elevator and waited until he arrived to the top floor. He walked up to the door, feeling a bit nervous, he knocked on the door and waited. A few second later she opened the door, one look into her eyes and all his nerves were gone. She was wearing the dress and the shoes he had given her the day before. She had her hair in light curls that framed her face and a subtle, but beautiful diamond necklace.

"Wow," was all he could come up with, _four years at Yale and I come up with wow, great._

"Thank you, you look pretty wow yourself Huntzberger," she said. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt, the color of her dress, and no tie. _He looks great,_ she thought.

"Only for you Ace. Ready to go?"

"Yep," she closed the door and locked it behind her. He put is hand in the small of her back and lead them to the elevator. They both felt the sparks between them when he touched her and as the elevator went down neither made a move for him to remove his hand.

As the doors opened they both stepped out and headed for the door. When they got outside to where his Porsche was parked out front. He opened her door for her and allowed her to get in before going around to the drivers side.

"So, you're really not going to tell me where we're going?" she asked him as he pulled away from her building.

"I told you Ace, that would ruin the surprise."

"Pleeeeeeeaaassse, I really want to know,"

"Nope, let's talk about something else," he said laughing at her child like behavior. "Why did you decide to become a lawyer?"

"Well you know family business and all, but I also like the idea of finding the truth, helping people, I know it sounds like a pretty generic reason but it's true. I just always like watching my grandpa help people and what he was able to do for them," she noticed him smiling at her answer and added "Plus it was either this or insurance and this is much more fun." They both laughed at that and then she asked "Ok your turn. Why Newspaper publishing?"

"Well my reasons aren't really as interesting. Basically I was always supposed to do this," he told her with only a bit of regret in his voice but she noticed.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry? Why?" he asked wondering what she had to be sorry for.

"Just that you didn't have a choice, I mean I didn't really either but I'm sure I could've done something else if I wanted. It just seems like you were forced to do one thing and never consulted about your career," she said.

Logan just looked at her, he couldn't believe how amazing she was. He had known her only a couple days and she understood him better than most people ever would. He put his hand over hers and held it. Smiling at her he said "It's not always so bad, some of the business aspects of it are rather enjoyable."

"Well that's good," she said smiling back at him. "What would you do if you could pick?"

"I don't really know actually, I've never thought about it, but I think marketing would be interesting. Doing business with a bit more creativity," He said.

"Yeah it's definitely creative," she said laughing "The marketing team at the firm is always getting into all kinds of stuff and coming up with outrageous ideas." As she told him about some of the thing they had done they were both so caught up in conversation, neither noticed they were at the restaurant until another car honked at them, wanting their spot.

"I guess we should probably go in," she said laughing still.

"Yeah preferably before this guy hits the back of my car," he said laughing with her. He got out and opened her door for her. Placing his hand in the small of her back again and lead her inside. They walked up to the hostess stand together.

"Reservation for 2, Huntzberger," Logan said.

The hostess clearly recognized his last name and leaned over the stand to give him a view of her cleavage "Would you like a table or a booth," she said in a flirtatious manner, not even acknowledging Rory.

Noticing how she tensed beside him at the hostess' behavior he wrapped his arms around Rory from behind, holding her close to his chest. "What do you say Ace? Booth or table?" he asked.

Smiling at his obvious goal, she turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes. "Booth," she said rather seductively and just loud enough for the hostess to hear. Although she pretended not to have heard it.

"Could you speak up? I can't hear you."

"She said a booth," Logan answered not looking away from Rory.

"Follow me," the hostess said in a disgusted tone.

They followed her but Logan kept a hand wrapped around Rory's waist as they walked. They separated only to sit down, where they then continued to hold hands on top of the table. Once the hostess had walked away they both started laughing hysterically. When they finally stopped they looked over their menus and ordered when the waiter came by.

The conversation flowed easily with not awkward pauses or lulls. Occasionally they would have nothing to say but they simply fell in a comfortable silence while they ate or simply looked at each other. Their hands never separated but neither noticed until the check came and they both let go and reached for it.

"No way Ace, your not paying," Logan said.

"What? Why not?" she asked not seeing why she wasn't paying.

"I asked you out, hence I pay," he said.

"So if I ask you out for Saturday I get to pay?" she asked.

"Are you because I'd love do this again Saturday?" he asked her.

"Yes I am and so would I but you didn't answer my question," she reminded him.

"No I would still pay," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked, now very confused.

"For the same reason that I open doors for you, and I would pull out your chair. Despite what you may believe I am a gentleman." He said smirking, getting up to leave, and holding out his hand for her.

She smiled at his reference to when they met and slid out of the booth accepting his hand. They left the restaurant and went to get ice cream where even after much begging and pleading Logan still wouldn't let Rory pay. As they ate their ice cream, they discussed their plans for Saturday and Rory Convinced him to go ice skating with her. They left a half hour later and Logan told her they were going for her surprise.

When he parked the car she noticed they were outside an old movie theatre. The above the listings it said "Gene Wilder Marathon: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Producers, Young Frankenstein" she was shocked at how well he knew her even thought they had just met and couldn't believe he had brought her here.

"Okay Huntzberger, explain yourself." At the confused look on his face she continued "Gene Wilder? Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory? I am supposed to think this is a coincidence? Seriously how did you know?"

"Know what Ace?" he replaced his confused expression with a smirk.

"That this is my favorite movie? Seriously are you a mind reader or something?" she asked

"Oh that?" he said now laughing "Ace you have a key chain that says "If you need me I'm swimming in the chocolate river."

"Oh yeah," she said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Yeah, let's go Ace," he said still laughing. He came around and opened her door for her. Walking into the theatre he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him. He bought the tickets and massive amounts of junk food that "You can't watch Willy Wonka without". They found seats in the back of the theatre and sat down. He put his arm around he and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The first movie was The Producers and there was no one around them so they talked through most of it. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory was second and Rory proceeded to sing the oompalompa song and knew almost every word to the movie. They were absentmindedly moving closer and closer to each other so that by that time Young Frankenstein was on Rory was practically sitting in Logan's lap. She was to busy mocking the movie to notice but Logan sure did and he loved it. He pulled her closer so that she was sitting right on top of him and he continued to listen to her rant and make fun of the movie.

When the last movie was over and she went to get up Rory noticed there position and blushed, but at the same time she didn't want to move and neither did Logan. She leaned back against his chest and they just sat there, him holding her around the waist until someone come to tell them the theatre was closing. Laughing at what had happened they left and headed back to Rory's apartment. The car ride back was silent, both were comfortable just being near each other and his hand was over hers on her knee.

They arrived back at her apartment and he lead her out of the car and up to the penthouse door.

"I really had fun tonight," she told him.

"I'm glad, so did I," he said as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"So I'll see you Saturday?"

"If I have anything to say about it," he said smirking as he lowered his head down to hers.

"Good," she closed the distance between them and kissed him. She had had several first kisses with other guys but never one like this, this one was perfect. What was mean to be an innocent kiss became deeper as he licked her lower lip, begging for entrance that she granted him. Their tongues worked against each other as the kiss turned needy, neither one wanting it to end. She pulled away however when the need for air became to strong.

They both stood there, foreheads pressed together, smiling. After a few more kisses and failed attempts at goodnight he left and she closed the door of her apartment behind her both thinking the same thing, _this time it's different._


	5. Chapter 5 In Omnia Paratus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.

After a Friday at work full of thinking about Logan, Rory had managed to get a good amount of work done and went home for the weekend. She thought about calling him as she rode in the elevator but decided she might come off as desperate. As the doors to elevator opened, she was surprised to see a familiar face waiting for her on the other side.

"We have got to stop meeting like this Ace," he said.

She stepped towards him, but before she could respond, he pulled her close and into a bind blowing kiss. "Well, hello to you to," she said smiling at the excited greeting.

"Well I've missed you Ace," he admitted sheepishly.

"I've missed you too," she told him, still smiling and wrapped in his arms.

"Is that weird? I mean it's only been a day, I mean not even a full 24 hours and we just met so-"

She cut him off with a kiss and then pulled back to look at him "It's not weird, I think it's good."

They stood there a while longer just holding each other until she invited him for a classic Gilmore Movie night. To say he was shocked at how much she ate was an understatement, but he was a willing participant in the events. They sat cuddled together under a large blanket for most of the night until they eventually laid down on the couch, Rory on top of Logan and the blanket over them with his arms around her waist holding her to him, and her head on his chest. They continued to watch the movies until Logan felt her breathing even out, signaling that she had fallen asleep. He had intended to carry her into her room and then leave for the night, but he fell asleep with her and did not wake up until the next morning.

Rory woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and Logan kissing her gently. She smiled and kissed him back, it escalated to the point where he was on top of her and her shirt had ridden up as his hand settled on her stomach. They pulled away, both out of breath, Logan hovering over her. "Good morning," she told him, grinning.

"Morning Ace. Coffee?" he asked already knowing the answer as he had already discover her addiction to the "Elixir of Life".

"Um do you know who you're talking to?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

Laughing he got up and pulled her up with him, they went into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar discussing their previously made plans. An hour later Logan went home to shower and change before coming back to pick Rory up and go to ice-skating. After he left Rory took a quick shower and changed into white jeans, a thin blue sweater, white scarf, and brown knee high boots with a 2-inch heel on them.

Logan came back around 11:30 and they drove to Rory's favorite ice-skating rink in New York. When they got there, Logan got out and opened her door, taking her hand in his, they walked in where he paid for ice skates and they put them on.

"Okay so I hate to admit it, but I've never done this before," Logan said.

"Seriously?" Rory asked a little surprised. "Never?"

"Nope, never. I guess you'll have to teach me," he said with a smirk.

"I guess I will," she said smiling back at him. "How's this," she went out to a spot not far from him on the ice "Every time you skate out to me I'll give you a kiss and you get to ask me a question.

"Why the question?" he said grinning from ear to ear at how cute she was.

"I don't know it's just more fun that way," she said.

"Whatever you say Ace."

She was not far, and skated over to her with ease. When he reached her, he gave her a peck on lips and asked, "What's your favorite flower?"

"Daisy's" she said and skated a little further away.

He again had no trouble getting to her, kissing her a bit harder; he asked, "What's your favorite gem?"

"It sounds cliché, but diamonds, I like that they go with everything," she said and moved pretty far away from him.

He skated over to her with immense ease for such a distance before dipping her and kissing her passionately. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked smirking at the surprised look on her face over his actions.

Shocked as she was she collected herself and told him "Where are we Junior High Huntzberger? Yes I'll be your girlfriend." With that, she kissed him with more passion than even he had used. Pulling away she asked "I take it you have more experience ice skating then you let on?"

"I may have been to a few parties in Junior High," he said smirking and kissed her again.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a similar manner: kissing, skating, and more kissing. They stopped for lunch on their way back to Rory's apartment. It was a small Mexican restaurant where they sat outside and ate while they talked. Rory brought up the fact that Mexican was the best hang over food, which lead to Logan filling her in on Finn's wild escapades. He told her all about Colin as well whom she had already met several times due to the fact that they both worked for prominent and competing law firms. She was shocked to hear about some of the things the three of them had done including sinking a yacht on the coast of Fiji.

He drove back to her apartment where they made out on her couch for a while until she got a call from one of the lawyers at the firm about a new case that came in. Reluctantly, they got up and she got ready to go the office, he offered to take her saying he wanted to see where she worked and did not want to say goodbye to her yet. They drove the 15 minutes to the Hayden Law offices.

"Ok, this shouldn't take too long. I'm just advising on a case so you can wait in my office if you want," she told him as they stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the large French doors at the other end of the floor.

"That's fine with me. Where's your office?" he asked her looking around.

"Through these doors," she said opening them to reveal the enormous room complete with a coffee bar, seating area, almost a full library of law books, and in front of the back wall her large desk and leather chair.

"Good lord Ace, this is bigger than my office," he said as he inspected the room.

"Good," she said laughing at his shocked expression. "I'll be back soon, there's coffee if you want and not all of those books are about law." With that, she closed the door behind her and left him to explore.

He looked around and noticed all the pictures she had in her office. He saw a lot of her with a woman who he assumed was her mom. A few with her Dad and a 13-year-old boy she had told him was her brother, Cameron, her parents had him almost 15 years after they had her. He saw many of her with her friends at college. When she came back, he was looking at her graduation pictures.

When he heard the door click closed, he said, "I didn't know you went to Yale."

"Yep I did pre-grad a Yale and then Harvard Law school, Valedictorian both times," she said as she laid some files on her desk and walked over to him.

"I can't believe we didn't meet there," he said.

"You went to Yale too?" she asked.

"Yep, I took that year off for the yacht trip after my sophomore year so I would only have been a year ahead of you."

"Wow, that's kind of weird we never met, but I guess we didn't really run in the same circles."

"Well that's where you're wrong Ace."

"What do you mean? I studied, and you partied. I read, and you dated. We really didn't have a place to meet." She said not understanding what he was saying.

"You're mother's maiden name is Gilmore isn't it? And you had that name until you started working here right?" he asked.

"Well yeah but how did you kn-"she started but he interrupted her.

"In Omnia Paratus Ace," he said smirking.

"You've got to be kidding," she said shocked.

"Nope, the LDB and I go way back." Picking up another picture on her desk that she knew was her jumping off the scaffolding at an LDB event, he said "And this little stunt you participated in? I was on the other side of that scaffolding staring at the gorgeous blue eyed, brown haired woman I knew as Lorelai Gilmore and was actually too afraid to talk too."

"Seriously?" she asked now more shocked the before.

"Seriously," he said.

Speaking had always been what she did best, as a lawyer she used other people's words against them and her own to prove her point but right now she did not know what to say so she simply took the picture from him, placed it back on the desk and kissed him. She kissed him with more passion than she ever had and conveyed more through that then something as simple as words could ever tell him.

He kissed her back, reveling in the feeling of having her in his arms, something he had wished for since college, but did not know it. At Yale, he had always liked Lorelai Gilmore, but knew she was a girlfriend girl. He had decided not to pursue anything and left for London the next year. At this moment he couldn't believe how stupid he had been, but at the same time glad that nothing had happened then because the thought of leaving her for a year and going to London sounded like absolute torture.

It hurt to think about the fact that if he had done something back then his life would be completely different. He could already see her walking down the aisle towards him or carrying their first child. Thoughts like that used to scare him, but with his Ace, everything seemed so simple.

When they finally pulled apart, they headed back to her apartment where they spent the rest of the day talking and reminiscing about Yale and the LDB. They had only known each other less than a week and had already become incredibly close, so when it came time for Logan to leave neither wanted him to. They said goodbye at her door and he kissed her one last time before turning towards the elevator.

Before the doors closed, he said, "I'll call you tomorrow Ace."

"You better Huntzberger" she said still smiling.


	6. Chapter 6 Hi I'm Logan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.

It had been a week since that Saturday they had spent the day together and they had gone out three times after that. They had plans this Saturday to go to dinner, but they had both had long weeks and opted for a quiet night in with Chinese and a movie. They were growing even closer and being apart for even a day was getting harder. They talked on the phone on the nights they did not go out together, but it was not the same.

They were cuddled together on the couch at Logan's apartment, Rory mocking the movie relentlessly and Logan simply enjoying being with her and listening to her, occasionally joining her in making fun of the movie. When it got to the point of Rory throwing popcorn at his TV, he kissed her effectively silencing and distracting her.

They continued for a while until both their shirts were lying on the floor in a pile. When Rory made a move to undo his belt buckle he pulled away and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked wanting to continue, but making sure she was ready.

"Very," she whispered in his ear and stroked him.

With that, he grabbed her off the couch and carried her to his bedroom, whispering things in her ear that a lady of society should never hear. Laying her on his bed, he continued what she had started on the couch.

An hour later they both laid wrapped in the sheets, legs entwined, and her head on his chest. "So my original assumption was definitely correct," Logan said, running his fingers through her hair.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You really are an Ace in the bedroom," he growled into her ear.

Giggling she kissed him and effectively started rounds 2, 3, and 4.

The next morning they woke up both sore but blissfully happy. They stayed in bed together for most of the day, still exhausted from the previous night and what they had continued to do that morning. Logan periodically got up to get them food from the kitchen or to meet the pizza deliveryman at the door. They watched How I Met Your Mother reruns on Netflix and enjoyed being together occasionally getting distracted from the television and becoming wrapped up in each other.

When it came time for Rory to go home they took a not so quick shower and then she got her stuff together. Before leaving, Logan brought up plans for the coming week.

"So I have a work thing to go to Friday night but it's more of a social event so I was hoping you might come with me, and save me from boring shop talk," he said as he put his arms around her waist in front of the door.

"Is that all I am too you? An excuse to avoid work?" She said, messing with him.

"Absolutely not but you are far more interesting than stocks and way better sexier than my father and his 'yes men' so…" he said laughing.

"Well I sure hope so," she said laughing with him "And I wish I could but I promised my mom I would go to some benefit with her and then go to Stars Hollow for the weekend."

"That's too bad, but I'll see you Tuesday right?" He asked a bit disappointed he would not be seeing her next weekend.

"Definitely," she said and then leaned up to kiss him.

When they broke apart, they said goodbye and she left.

When she got home Rory checked her messages, one from her mother asking to call her back, another from work, and the last from Cameron about their crazy mother complaining about her estranged daughter. She laughed at the last one and decided it would be best to call her mother back first.

She answered on the second ring. "Lorelai's house of estranged children. To report or return an estranged child please press 1, if you are an estranged child please press 2, for all else please press 3."

"I get it mom you haven't heard from me since Thursday," Rory said rolling her eyes at her mother's dramatics.

"And why is that estranged daughter? Maybe because you've with lover boy and have been neglecting your mother." Lorelai said.

"Yes I've been with Logan but I have not been neglecting you, it's been 3 days, actually not even 3 days because I'm calling you today." Rory said.

"Well ok I guess I can forgive you for leaving me for your boy toy," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"He's not my 'boy toy' he's my boyfriend and I have work to do you know."

"Oh so is that your new nickname for him? Work?"

"MOM!"

"What? Don't pretend it's not true," Lorelai said trying not to laugh.

"I'm not but you don't have to talk about it like that," Rory said almost laughing herself.

"Well I hope you and "work" were at least safe," at that they both broke down in giggles and Rory couldn't help but notice how good it felt to laugh with her mom again and suddenly couldn't wait for their movie night that weekend.

"Well loin fruit I actually wanted to talk to you about going dress shopping for this shindig on Friday."

"Oh that sounds good; I could use a good shopping trip. I don't have much going on Wednesday maybe you could come up here and we could shop."

"Sounds good Hun, I'll see you Wednesday morning. I should be there around 9."

"Ok bye mom."

After getting off the phone, she texted Logan to let him know she was home and then returned her work call, effectively bringing her back to reality and out of the bubble her, and Logan had created that weekend. She was getting more coffee when her phone began to vibrate on the counter, she answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hayden," she said, assuming it was work.

"Ace really? Again with last name greeting? I thought I meant more to you than that," he said messing with her.

"Sorry I thought you were my other boyfriend, he gets the last name greeting cause I don't like him as much as you," she said playing along.

"Oh well as long as I'm the favorite," he said, before they both started laughing.

"So not that I don't love talking to you was there a reason for this particular call?" she asked

"I love talking to you too, but as a matter of fact, yes there is. I wanted to discuss plans for Tuesday." With that, they decided on a simple dinner and a movie for their night. They talked for a while longer until Rory realized what time it was and decided to go to bed if she wanted to get up tomorrow.

Monday dragged by as both were still sore from their weekend activities but neither regretted it one bit. They sent a couple text messages throughout the day and Rory talked to her mom on the phone for a while. They both had work to catch up on and ended up staying at their respective offices late before going home.

When Tuesday rolled around both were excited at the prospect of seeing the other. Even after just one day, they missed each other and 6:00 couldn't come fast enough.

Rory heard him knock on her door. Wearing her light wash skinny jeans, navy blue hoodie, and navy blue flats, she opened the door to find him standing there leaning against the doorframe smirking at her. She thought about that adorable smirk the whole day yesterday and now she couldn't help but smile.

Neither of them said anything, Logan simply pulled her to him and kissed her. Rory deepened it and the next thing they knew they were heading towards her bedroom.

An hour later, they were laying in her bed, her head on his chest, tracing circles over his abs, and him twirling her hair in his fingers. "That was some welcome Ace," he said into her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't hear you complaining. I believe your exact words were 'oh god, Rory, oh god-" she said before he put his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"I get it and I am not complaining, trust me, I just figured we would wait until after dinner," he said laughing.

"Good," she said placing a kiss on his chest. "But we missed the movie, so we could still go to dinn-"

"No, we actually didn't miss the movie, that doesn't start until 8:00."

"What? Then why did you pick me up so early?" She asked coming confused.

"Well for one I missed you," he said kissing her.

"Aw I missed you too," she said.

"And I also kind of anticipated this so I figured I would find a later movie," he told her.

"Oh my god are we that predictable," she said laughing.

"Apparently," he said laughing with her. "Well if we still want to make the movie I think we should get up and get ready," he told her hoping she would just want to stay there.

"I think we should order in tonight," she whispered seductively in his ear and moved her hand down to his crotch and grabbed him.

He groaned at the movement and flipped her over, taking control of the situation and continuing with their night in plans.

The next morning Logan woke up to a loud banging, he hoped it would go away and he could go back to sleep. He moved his girlfriend closer to him and rested his head on hers, breathing in her scent. He was about to drift off again, but the loud banging returned. Reluctantly, he untangled himself from Rory, which was hard seeing as she instinctively moved closer to him. He smiled at her actions before getting out of the bed and pulling on his boxers.

He walked down the stairs and to the door. Pulling it open, he saw an older dark haired woman with the same bright blue eyes as his Ace. He recognized her from Rory's pictures as her mother.

"Um… Hi… um… is um… is Rory here?" She stuttered out obviously surprised.

"Yeah sorry we were just sleeping. I'm Logan." He said not embarrassed but simply amused by the situation.

"Um, hi I'm Lorelai, Rory's mother. We were actually supposed to go out shopping today and I was going to pick her up. So yeah um maybe I'll come back later, I'll let her sleep." Lorelai rambled still a bit shocked.

"Oh no that's fine. She should probably sleep, but why don't you come in and I'll go put on actual clothes," he said laughing and trying release some of the tension. It worked because Lorelei was soon laughing and came in. Once he changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt they made some coffee and sat in the living room where they had a surprisingly nice conversation.

Rory woke up and turned to Logan's side hoping to find warmth but was unsuccessful. She looked around and saw his dress shirt still in the floor but nothing else so she grabbed it and slipped it on, not bothering to button the top few. Reaching the top of the stairs, she heard muffled voices and laughing. Confused she descended and walked towards the kitchen. "Babe? What are you doing?" She asked when she found him pouring her a cup of coffee.

"I'm getting your coffee," he said laughing at the fact that she had yet to notice Lorelai's presence behind her in the living room, and walking over to her. He handed her the coffee, which she took but then set down in the breakfast bar next to her. She turned back to him and kissed him.

"I don't want coffee, I want you to come back to bed," she said and her comment was met by an audible gasp from the living room.

Recognizing it Rory's face instantly reddened and she added "Hey so did I mention I'm going shopping with my mom today at 9:00 and you might want to leave by 8:30."

Laughing he pulled her to him, and she buried her head in his chest and laughed with him. "It's fine Ace," he said and then whispering in her ear "As sexy as I think you look in my shirt you might want to put on some pants or at least close the top buttons."

Her face became even redder, if that was even possible at that point, as she realized what she was wearing.

"Ok I'm gonna go shower and change, I'll be down in a half hour," she said her voice muffled against his chest.

Kissing him, she then turned around and went back up the stairs, only waving at her mother as she walked by.

Logan and Lorelai dissolved into laughter and continued talking while they waited. When Rory finally came back down she was dressed in a black skirt with black leggings underneath, a red cropped sweater, and her brown knee high boots. Picking up her purse on her way to living room, she was ready to go. "Ok I'm ready, sorry I was running so late mom," she said starting to find the humor in her situation, but still avoiding the subject.

"That's fine hun, your boy toy here is pretty fascinating," Lorelai said.

"Yeah Ace and your mom has some pretty great stories. I got to say I think I'm far more interesting than your previous boyfriends, not to mention way better looking," Logan said smirking.

"Oh yeah I second that," Lorelai said laughing at the glare her daughter sent her.

Rory started to walk past the couch and into the kitchen, but Logan grabbed her hand as she passed him and pulled towards him her so that she fell into his lap. She couldn't help but giggle as he started tickling her.

"No… Logan… Stop… can't… breath," she said still laughing and trying to make him stop, but being unsuccessful.

"Nope, not until you forgive us," he told her, still tickling her stomach.

"Ok… fine… I forgive you… I swear," she said and then slapping him lightly on the forearm, once he stopped. Catching her breath and sitting up she leaned against his chest and added "I said I forgive you, but I still hate you both," but clearly joking as she was smiling while she said it.

"Aw Ace you don't mean that," he said feigning hurt.

"Oh yes I do. You and my mother are in cahoots and I don't think I like it," she said but actually glad they were getting along so well.

"Well she did tell me some rather funny stories that I don't think I would have gotten out of you," he said smirking at her.

"I don't want to know," she said "Ok now you'll have to let me go," she added patting his hands that were wrapped around her waist.

"Oh that's the worst offer I've gotten all day," he said kissing her on the cheek but then releasing her from his hold.

Standing up she pulled him with her and then turned to her mom "I know we're getting a late start so do you want to grab some lunch first?" She asked her.

"Sure kid that sounds good, I'll meet you out in hall," she said wanting to give them privacy to say goodbye and still amused at the scene she had just witnessed. She loved seeing her daughter happy and knew only Logan could make her that happy.

As the door closed, Logan pulled Rory flush against him and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back hard, and a minute later when they pulled way, out of breath, he said, "Wow, I have wanted to do that since I saw you come down those stairs in my shirt."

"Good that makes two of us," she said giving him a light kiss.

"I guess we should go," he said giving her another quick kiss.

"Yeah probably, but I really don't want to," she said before realizing the time and that he was still here. "Wait a minute shouldn't you be at work?"

"No not today. I have a meeting around one, but I wasn't planning on going in until later anyway."

"Oh ok, well why don't you come back over around 6 and maybe we can finally make it to that movie," she said laughing.

"Sounds good Ace," he said laughing with her.

With their plans for later and one last kiss, they made their way out the door and met Lorelai waiting for them. All three of them headed down to the lobby where Logan got in his Porsche and left while Rory and Lorelai were using the car service that day and got in the back of the town car.

After lunch, the girls began shopping and while Rory quickly found her dress and some gorgeous nude Steve Madden strappy heels to wear with it, her mother was having less luck. Eventually Lorelai bought a black dress with sheer silver boucle fabric creating the appearance of a plunging bare back and curvy hourglass figure. Black jersey curves from the central neckline of the bodice and flowed down the torso, flaring to a floor length, bias cut. She got some sliver peep-toe pumps to wear with it.

After saying goodbye to her mother Rory headed home to hang up her dress and get ready for dinner with Logan.


	7. Chapter 7 Haydens and Huntzbergers

AN: Hey guys! So I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you all like this new chapter. I've been getting great reviews and I love reading them, it keeps me writing. I really loved writing this chapter and I hope you all like it. There is a bit more drama and discovered feelings in it. The Huntzbergers make an appearance and it's just a very full chapter. Remember to review and let me know which one of Rory's exes you would like to see thrown into the mix. I'm considering Dean, Jess, Tristan, and Marty. I don't know if their influence will be good or bad yet but I want to include one of them so let me know. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.

When Friday rolled around at the end of the week Rory was getting ready for the benefit. She had curled her hair and she was doing her makeup, a light smoky eye and red lipstick. Her dress was navy blue with tank straps joined by sheer off-the-shoulder straps that support a fitted bodice featuring a plunging sweetheart neckline with elegant ruching details. Additional ruching delicately encircled the empire waistline, while a stunning floor-length maxi with a jaw dropping side slit flowed below.

She finished her makeup and slipped into her dress, closing the hidden zipper in the side and slipping on her nude heels. She put on her platinum bangle bracelets and her matching sparkling hoop earrings. She grabbed her nude clutch and went down to the lobby where the town car was waiting, getting in the car, she thought about Logan stuck at his stuffy work event tonight.

She had seen him that morning when they woke up together at his apartment before both going to work. She would not be seeing him until Sunday night when she came back from Stars Hollow and they were going to dinner.

She already missed him, and even though it had only been two weeks, she knew she was falling in love with him. She was falling fast and she was falling hard. Everything was so simple with him; conversations, bantering, little intimate gestures, not to mention the sex was mind blowing. She blushed just thinking about that, and what they had done the night before. She smiled every time she saw him, talked to him, or even just thought about him as she was doing now.

Before she knew it, the car had pulled up to the Club where the event was being held. She stepped out and the car pulled away as she walked into the massive ballroom. She made her way to the bar to get a martini before her grandmother Emily decided to set her up with "Hartford's most eligible young bachelors". _Ironically,_ she thought _I am dating Hartford's_ _ **most**_ _eligible young bachelor._ She made her way around the room looking for her mother, but stopping to talk to some people she knew through work and had won cases against several times.

Finally spotting her parents she made her way over to them. "Mom! You two are late. What took you so long? Grandma has tried to set me up with at least three guys under 30 and a couple I'm not too sure about." She said kissing her dad on the cheek and hugging both of them.

"Sorry kid, your insane mother wouldn't stop worrying about leaving your brother without the nanny there," Christopher told her.

"Mom he'll be fine, he's a big boy," Rory said.

"That's just it; I don't want him to grow up like you did. I mean look at you, every guy in here wants to do naughty things to you in that coat closet," Lorelai said, starting to tear up.

"Oh Lor really?" Chris said, wincing at her insinuation about his daughter.

"Aw mommy. Its ok don't cry, I'll always be your baby," Rory said hugging her mother and ignoring her last comment.

"I know, I know, I'm just emotional about your brother. I'm ok now, I promise." Lorelai said wiping her eyes and letting go of Rory.

Just then Emily come over "Oh Lorelai, Christopher, so good you're here. I'll be back in a moment there is someone Rory should meet." Emily said, dragging Rory toward a dark haired man with green eyes. Rory noted that he was good-looking but nowhere near as handsome as Logan is and he was eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"Rory this is Zach Morgan, Zach this is my granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Hayden or Rory." Emily said and then she left them to talk.

"Hi I'm Zach," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Rory," she said a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"So what do you do? Are you in the DAR with your grandmother?" he asked.

She had to keep from spiriting out her drink all over him at that question, swallowing, she said, "I am the senior partner at Hayden and Associates Law Firm, I graduated top of my class at Yale and Harvard Law. So no I am not in the DAR." She said.

"Wow that pretty big. All work and no fun huh? Maybe I can help with that," he said obviously not noticing her bitter tone.

Before she could answer, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and she immediately relaxed into them, knowing who it was.

"Oh no we have plenty of fun. Right Ace?" he asked her nuzzling her neck. She responded by nodding and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey we were kind of talking here, wait your turn." Zack said clearly peeved that Logan interrupted them.

"I'm not waiting in line to talk to my wife. In fact tell the rest of the men waiting to buzz off," He said. Rory was shocked that he called her his wife, but hid it well, instead smiling that he had used the term to refer to her so naturally.

"Wait you two are married?" he asked, shocked and annoyed that she was already taken.

"Yes, but don't take my word for it, you can ask our two year old, she's running around here somewhere." He said smirking at the look on this guy's face and loving calling Rory his wife, talking about their daughter.

"No I believe you. I'll um just go," he said leaving them alone.

Turning around in his arms to face him, Rory pulled Logan's head down to hers and kissed him. She could see it, everything he had just talked about was right here in front of her and she knew she would have it with him. She knew that she loved him, that he is it for her.

He was thinking the same thing as their tongues worked against each other. He knew the woman in his arms would be his wife, the mother of his children, and that she was it for him. He knew that he loved her.

Of course, neither knew the other was having these thoughts so instead of expressing them yet they simply pulled away and smiled, resting their foreheads together. Not wanting to scare away the one that they now knew they loved both decided to wait before saying anything.

"So _husband_ what are you doing here? And I really think I would remembered 9 months of my stomach growing, hours upon hours of labor, and hmm I don't maybe raising a baby." She said smiling and mocking him.

 _Oh yeah I love this woman_ he thought _and I cannot wait for all of that._ "You would think wouldn't you _wife_." He said, both loving the way that sounded coming from his lips in reference to her. "And I'm here because this is the work 'thing' I had to go to tonight, and I take it this is the 'benefit' you were going to with your mom," she nodded so he continued "Next time we should be more specific," he finished laughing. She began laughing too and neither noticed the many envious looks they were getting, from both men and women.

"Let's go dance," Rory said still smiling at the irony of the situation and loving being in his arms. With his hand around her waist, they walked towards the dance floor together.

When they reached it, the music slowed down and Logan pulled her in closer to him while Rory buried her head in the crook of his neck and rested her hands on his chest. They swayed to the music, reveling in the feeling of being so close to each other.

Interrupting the comfortable silence, Rory asked, "Hey Logan you don't think what we told him will get back to my grandparents will it. I mean that's not going to be good."

"Okay well, I mean I this in the best way possibly and not at all like a snob, but no one is going to walk around bragging that he hit on Logan Huntzberger's wife and mother of his child," he said smiling at the description her.

Smiling back at him for the same reason, she said, "That _was_ a tad cocky, but I'll let it slide because you're probably right." She kissed him and returned her head to its spot nuzzling his neck and breathing in his comforting scent.

After a couple moments they were interrupted by Shira Huntzberger followed by a blonde woman about Rory's age. "Logan there you are, Marissa Fallon and I were just talking and she said she hasn't seen you all evening," Shira said, ignoring Rory's presence.

"Well mom I've been a bit busy tonight, Dad has had me talking to coworkers all night and then I found Rory, my girlfriend, just a half hour ago." Rory noticed the faces of his mother and the blonde girl fall at those words, but quickly recover.

"Oh that's nice honey, but why don't you and Marissa dance and this girl can go back to her table," Shira said.

Logan felt Rory tense at her words and had never been angrier with his mother than he was right now. He held Rory closer to him, if that was even possible, trying to protect and shield her from his mother's words.

"Why doesn't Marissa find someone else to dance with and I'll stay here with Rory." Logan said emphasizing her name.

"Yes well I'm sure this girl won't mind. She doesn't know you or care about you the way Marissa does," Shira said thinking she had won with this comment.

"Well you see mom that's where you're right." Pulling back from Rory just enough so that he can see her, he looked at her as he spoke. "Rory cares about me, not my last name or the numbers in my bank account. She knows that if I wasn't working for dad that I would go into marketing, she knows that I have birthmark on my bicep, that she thinks looks like a poodle." Smiling at the memory of when she told him that he kissed her on the nose and added "And she knows one of my biggest fears is that she'll figure out she's too good for me and leave." He looked her right in the eye and she knew he meant it. Turning towards Shira he said "So mom you're right because Rory cares more about me than anyone ever has and knows more about me than anyone has ever bothered to ask. And if I have anything to say about it no one else will ever know me like she does." By the time he finished talking Rory's eyes had glazed over with tears threatening to fall.

Before Shira had even moved she placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss him. After a minute they broke apart both unable to stop smiling at the things he had said.

Shira was still standing next to them, shocked at her son's confession. She had hope to set him up with Marissa for years but that was ruined now. Or was it? she thought.

"Yes well that very nice for Rory but you could easily tell Marissa these things." Shira said.

"No I can't because Rory asked me these things, genuinely wanting to know. Marissa will ask how many zeros come after my bank balance and then want to sleep with me." Logan said harshly, becoming angry at his mother's rude and blatant attempts to set him up with a Stepford wife in front of his girlfriend.

"Logan how do you know this girl isn't with you for your money? She could be playing you." Shira said turning the question around on him.

Logan let Rory answer this one after seeing the enormous smirk that spread across her face. "Actually if anyone wanted money out this relationship it would be Logan, sorry babe." She said turning to look at Logan. At the smirk on his face and his hands still wrapped tight around her waist from behind, she continued. "See I don't know if you recognize me or my nickname, but my full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden. I am the Hayden and Gilmore heiress, the top lawyer at my firm and in my field not to mention top of my class at Harvard Law. Care to know how many zeros are in my bank balance?" She finished with a smirk and Logan kissed her on the cheek.

Just then, a booming voice cut through the tension surrounding them. "Logan, Rory. There you two are, I thought I had seen you here." Mitchum said clearly pleased at the scene in front of him. Logan had informed him of his relationship with Rory and he was very happy for his son. "There's actually a couple people you two should meet. Logan you remember Hugo Grey right?" He asked Logan.

Glad for the change of topic and for the fact his father hadn't questions the look of udder shock and humiliation on his mother's face, he turned to Rory and said, "Oh yeah you have to meet this guy Ace he's great, let's go," he said nodding toward his father and then the three of them left.

At the bar, they filled Mitchum in on what had just happened and they all began laughing. Once they calmed down Logan did in fact introduce her to Hugo and they talked to him for a while. After the two of them being hit on by more men and women than they cared for they were ready to go home. Rory was supposed to be heading Stars Hollow for the weekend, but at this point leaving Logan wasn't something she was up for.

Instead of forgoing the whole weekend she had planned, Logan decided to come with her and experience a true Gilmore Girls movie night and all Stars Hollow has to offer.

Rory rode with Logan on the way there and she let him know what to expect from the crazy town. As they pulled into the driveway, Logan saw a boy about 13 that he knew from Rory's pictures was Cameron. When he parked, Rory got out and her brother ran to give her a hug. He smiled at how excited he was to see his sister and exited the car himself.

"Rory! You're here! I haven't seen you in so long!" Cameron said still hugging Rory.

"I know Cam I missed you too," Rory said hugging him tightly. Laughing that he was still latched onto her after a few moments she said, "Why don't we go inside? Mom and I are going to set up a movie night. Okay?"

He was thrilled by that and he ran back into the house to "pick the movies before mom does".

"So that's my little brother," Rory said as she walked up to Logan and he put his hands on her hips.

Leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, he said, "I think it's nice that he was so excited to see you."

"Yeah it is and I don't really get to see him as often as I'd like too. I'm always busy or he has school and he goes to camp over the summer." She said now playing with his tie.

Their moment was interrupted by Lorelai coming back outside and yelling, "Get a room or knock it off! We're starting the movie," and then skipping back in the house.

Laughing they walked hand in hand up to the house and through the door.

A couple years ago, for Christmas, Chris added a home theatre room to the house for Lorelai and Rory's movie nights. The couple walked through the curtain and sat down on one of the plush couches together.

"Ror who's he?" Cameron asked, noticing Logan for the first time.

"This is Logan, my boyfriend," she said smiling.

He seemed to accept that answer because he left the room, came back with popcorn, and sat down without another word. Rory and Logan laughed at his reaction and once everyone sat down, they started the movie. Lorelai had picked a Disney theme so they were watching Toy Story, Beauty and the Beast, and Shrek.

"You know I've never seen this," Logan whispered as Toy Story was starting. The feeling of his hot breath on her neck was not helping her pay attention.

"Well if you keep trying to distract me you might miss it this time," she whispered back, her mouth just above his.

"Me distract you? Have you seen that dress?" He whispered in her ear and then sucked lightly on it.

Rory took a sharp breath as her body reacted to his ministrations. "Knock it off, my parents and little brother are right next to us," she slapped his bicep lightly.

He ignored her weak protest and instead put his arm around her shoulder, letting his hand hang down and graze her left breast.

She giggled at his touch, something that did not go unnoticed by Lorelai.

"What's so funny over there?" She asked looking at them.

"Nothing," they answered simultaneously and then both broke down laughing.

Lorelai and Chris smiled at the scene in front of them. Their daughter was happy, truly happy and Logan was obviously the reason. This was all they wanted for her, to have someone that loved her like they loved each other.

6 hours, 3 movies, and 14 different types of candy and junk food later they were all going to bed. No one really noticed, or cared for that matter, that Logan and Rory were both heading towards her room until Cameron asked Rory why Logan was not sleeping in the guest room.

"Um well, I'm afraid of monsters at night, and Logan is here to protect me," she said hoping he would accept it. He didn't.

"But why does he have to sleep in your room? He can check for monsters and then go to his own bed." Cam said.

This time Logan answered, "I just want to make sure that if she has a

nightmare she won't be afraid when she wakes up."

This he accepted and everyone went to their perspective rooms to get ready for bed. Luckily, Rory's room was on the opposite side of the house from the rest of her family because as soon as she closed the door, Logan had her pinned up against it, kissing her. She didn't object, she wanted it too, but only broke away to lock her door before leading him towards her bed. After he had left her… unsatisfied downstairs earlier, she was all too eager to finish what they started.

After the events of that day and the feeling they had both uncovered, they made love slowly and passionately for the rest of that night.


	8. Chapter 8 What's Mine is Ours

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.

It was a month after the night of the event and Logan's first trip to Star's Hollow and the couple was sitting on Logan's couch, Logan sitting up and Rory laying down with her head in his lap while he played with her hair. The TV was paused as they debated very serious topics.

"No way it's 'No, I am your father," Logan said.

"Nope 'Luke, I am your father" Rory said adamant that she was right.

"Ace he never says Luke, the quote is 'No, I am your father," he told her knowing he was right.

"The quote that starts with Luke is the right one I mean just look at all the T-Shirts and mugs that say 'Luke I am your father" she said.

They had developed a routine; every night Logan would come home from work and start or order dinner while Rory went home to get clothes for the next day and then came over. They would eat and usually watch a movie or talk then go to bed, get up the next morning and both go to work.

They were practically living together, but they hadn't even said "I love you" yet, even though both were dying to, so actually moving in together wasn't an option.

"Fine, you win, under one condition," Logan said still knowing he was right.

"Deal Huntzberger, what's my condition?" she said, looking up at him.

"That you have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Um Logan I eat dinner with you every night. I wasn't changing my plans any time soon."

"No Ace I meant a real date, like actually going out to a restaurant."

"Ok that sounds good, we haven't done that in a while."

"I know that's why I wanted to," he said smiling at her.

Rory then stood up and started walking toward the staircase.

"Ace where are you going? We were going to finish the movie?" Logan asked her.

"I've got more important things to do," she said stopping before going up stairs.

"Oh yeah like what?" He asked a little bit annoyed that she just left.

"You," she said in a seductive voice and then turned around and walked up.

A bit shocked at her forwardness he recovered quickly and chased after her, picking her up on the stairs and carrying her the rest of the way.

The next morning Rory woke up with her head on Logan's chest and their legs entwined, his arms wrapped tightly around her petite frame. Looking up at him, she saw him awake, looking back at her.

"Good morning beautiful," he said kissing her lightly.

He had been awake for about 20 minutes already. He loved waking up next to Rory and didn't remember how he had ever woken up without her.

"Good morning," she said kissing him back.

The kiss deepened but before it could lead anywhere else Rory pulled away. "We have to get up and go to work," she reminded him, even though she didn't want to stop either.

"Fine, but tonight you're all mine and then we'll spend the entire weekend in this bed," he whispered in a low husky voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"Deal," she said and sealed it with a kiss before getting up and going into the kitchen to start the coffee. She heard Logan turn the shower on and get in while she poured herself a cup of coffee.

She thought about Logan and the last month and half. He made her happier than she ever thought someone could make her. She loved spending time with him and being with him. She was dying to tell him she loved him and she was pretty sure he felt the same way but the moment was never right.

She was drinking her second cup when he came down out in his black suit pants, his collared shirt unbuttoned, and his hair wet. Noticing she was deep in thought, he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh nothing I was thinking," she said turning around in his arms and kissing him.

It again began to deepen, but it was Logan that pulled away. "Go take your shower and when you come back I'll have breakfast ready."

"Blueberry Pancakes?" She asked excited at the prospect.

"Yes but only if you go upstairs and get ready," he said.

She started to slowly walk away and squealed when she felt him lightly swat her ass with a towel to get her to go upstairs. "I'm going, I'm going," she said giggling all the way up.

By the time she came down, dressed in her suit and heels with her hair down, sprawled across her shoulders, he had pancakes ready as promised and was dressed in his suit also. "Oh you're good looking and you cook," she feigned swooning.

"I clean too," he said putting their plates on the table and walking over to her

"Stop I'm getting weak at the knees," she said laughing and falling into his arms. He leaned down and gave her a kiss that really did make her weak at the knees, then they both sat at the table and talked while they enjoyed their breakfast.

Rory cleaned up after insisting he had done enough already. By the time she was done they were both completely ready and left together. They took one town car instead of separate ones. The car dropped Rory off first at the Hayden Law firm.

"Bye Ace, I'll see you tonight," he said kissing her.

"Bye Logan," she said and kissed him back and getting out of the car. With one last wave to him she walked through the large glass doors held open for her.

Logan continued to HPG and went up to his office still thinking about his Ace. His father came into his office around lunch to talk to him.

"Hey dad what can I do for you?" Logan asked as his father walked in and sat down.

"Well I would like you and Rory to come to dinner Saturday night." Mitchum said.

"And moms okay with this?" Logan asked already knowing the answer.

"Ignore her, she'll come around eventually, but in the meantime I would like for you to bring Rory." He said.

"Why dad?" Logan asked a bit skeptical.

"Well Logan she's obviously very important to you and I know you find this hard to believe, but I like that she makes you happy. I also happen to think she's quite entertaining to talk too, the fact that your mother doesn't like her is just an added bonus." He said smirking at the end.

"Well alright then, we'll be there. 7:00?" Logan asked.

"Yes 7:00 and make sure you don't forget about that marketing meeting we have later." Mitchum added shifting into work mode.

Rory walked into her office after a meeting with a client, her assistant had left her messages on her desk. Seeing one from Logan, she called him back first.

"Huntzberger," he answered.

"Hayden," she responded mocking him even though she did the same thing.

"Hey Ace," she noticed his tone became significantly happier after realizing it was her and couldn't help but smile at it. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hey, I'm really not sure I just saw you called me."

"Oh that's right, well my dad wants us to have dinner with him and my mom tomorrow night and I kind of agreed for us. I can still say no if you don't think it's a good idea. I know with my mom and everything, you might not want to but my dad really wants to see us and-"He said but she cut him off.

"Logan your rambling," she said laughing at the fact that he was so nervous "But of course I'll go and I do like talking to your dad so it should be fine."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard anyone say that and actually mean it," he said.

"Well it's true we have interesting conversations, plus your mom knows who I am now so it'll be interesting to see her try and dig herself out of this hole."

"I guess you're right Ace, it should be fine."

"Yes well I usually am, but don't tell my mother she would think I was trying to dethrone her," she said laughing and that got Logan to laugh too.

"Hold on I need to put you on speaker phone," he said as his assistant come in his office.

She decided not to say anything when she heard the door close, assuming it might be his father. However, the voice she heard was definitely not Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Mr. Huntzberger, Mr. Reynolds sent over those spreadsheets you asked for," she said in a flirty voice.

"Thank you Ms. Jordan," Logan said eager for her to leave so he could get back to talking to Rory. "You can leave those on the table," he said referring to the large round one he had for small meetings with his father or other employees.

"Oh it was my pleasure Mr. Huntzberger," she said in the same flirty way and it made Rory's blood boil even though she knew Logan would not do anything to hurt her. "But please call me Rachel," she started moving closer to his desk.

"Um, actually Ms. Jordan I would prefer not to. We like to stay on professional terms in our offices," he said hoping she would leave soon, but she only came closer until she was subtly leaning over his desk. He had a good view of her very plastic cleavage, but he could only think about the fact that his Ace was prettier.

"And what about outside the office," she asked. Rory couldn't believe wat she was hearing, she knew Logan was trying to let her down gently, but Rachel knew he had a girlfriend and had taken messages from Rory several times.

"Ms. Jordan I don't like what your insinuating, you know very well I have a girlfriend," he said growing angry now.

"Well sure, but I've never seen her so I assume she's ugly and not meeting your needs," At this both Rory and Logan had to suppress a laugh, their sexual appetite for each other was insatiable and Rory more than met his needs. Rory couldn't believe that these assumptions could be so wrong. Logan though he tried couldn't stop himself from laughing and Rory simply put herself on mute before laughing with him.

"See your smiling that must mean I'm right and you don't even like your ugly girlfriend," she said with a triumphant smile that only made Logan laugh harder.

"No, I'm laughing because my girlfriend is gorgeous and I'm very much in love with her," Logan said, forgetting for a moment that Rory was still listening. Panic coursed through him as he realized what he had inadvertently admitted to her. Frantically he picked up the phone to find it had been hung up.

His assistant had already left before he had the chance to fire her and either way that was the last thing on his mind. _I can't believe I said that, she probably doesn't feel the same way yet and now I've lost her._ He was on the verge of tears and Logan Huntzberger never cried, he tried calling her back, but it was going straight to voice mail. He was starting to think he really had lost her when his office door flew open.

Rory couldn't believe what she had heard. _He loves me! He really loves me!_ She hung up the phone and ran as fast as she could out of the office building. Hailing a cab, she told the driver to take her to HPG Headquarters. The 15 minute ride seemed to crawl by, as if it would never end. When the cab finally pulled up she practically jumped out, handing the driver a $100 dollar bill and ignoring his protests that it was too much.

When she made it to the 19th floor she was so excited to see him she couldn't handle it. Running past his assistant, _I'll deal with her later,_ she pushed the door open and found him sitting in his desk chair, his head in his hands. He looked up at her with a shocked and confused expression.

"Ace," he started but she cut him off.

"You said you love me?" she said making sure what she heard was right.

"Yes, but I understand that it's too so-" she cut him off again, this time with a kiss. Pulling away, she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too," she said.

He didn't say anything, he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her. He never wanted to let go, the woman he loves, loves him back and it wasn't just any woman, it was Rory, his Ace. They were in love and nothing could pull them apart, nothing except Mitchum Huntzberger's booming voice.

"Logan, your secretary called about a disturbance on this floor," he said taking I the scene in front of him and smiling.

"It was nothing dad and she isn't my secretary anymore," he said, not taking his eyes off of Rory or bothering to put her down.

"I'll take care of it, you take the rest of the day off, looks like you'll need it," he said smirking and then going back to his own office to work on getting Logan a new secretary.

Rory's face instantly reddened as she realized their position. Logan holding her up against him and her legs still wrapped around his waist. He kissed her before setting her down.

"I love you Ace."

"I love you Logan," she said smiling at him.

They wasted no time in getting back to Logan's apartment and into his bedroom.

Later that night they laid together in his bed and just enjoyed being together until Logan broke the silence. "I just realized you still owe me a real date now."

"I guess so," she said laughing.

"We can still spend the whole weekend in our bed though," he said and then realized he had said _our_ bed. "I mean mine or yours or whichever one you want."

"I'd rather spend the whole weekend in _our_ bed," she said smiling.

"So would I Ace, but are you sure?" he asked, loving the thought of having her with him all the time, but wanting to make sure she was ready too.

"Logan we practically live together now, I really only use my apartment for storage right now. I mean unless you don't want to yet, I mean I can understand that it's a little soon and we just said "I love you" so you know it's fine, forget about it," she rambled suddenly nervous she was pressuring him.

"Ace I will not forget about it, I would want nothing more than to live with you, I just wanted to make sure you were as ready as I am for this. I love you and I always want to here with me," he said.

"Me too," she said smiling and then kissing him, it became deeper and definitely didn't end there.


	9. Chapter 9 Fake it Like a Huntzberger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.

Saturday night came far too quickly for Logan and Rory they were both perfectly content with the idea of staying in bed the whole day. The Huntzberger dinner was at 7:00 at their Pent House in New York so at 6:00 Rory was getting out of the shower, leaving enough time for her hair and makeup.

Logan took his shower while Rory quickly dried and then lightly curled her hair. She applied minimal makeup and she was putting on her dress while he put on his suit.

Her dress was a short navy blue cocktail style with, lightly puffed sleeves accenting the decolletage and seamed sweetheart bodice. Sheath skirt took over at the waist, with two diagonal pockets and just the right amount of pleats. It had an exposed gold zipper on the back and the front of the bodice and skirt were lined. She wore matching navy blue pumps with it and a rose gold necklace that matched the zipper.

Logan walked up behind her, zipping her dress without her asking, knowing she would, before lightly kissing her neck. She turned in his arms and did his tie for him since she knew he would ask and then kissed him on the lips.

"Ready?" He asked her, his hands still on her hips.

"Yep," she said and then kissed him again before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He followed her down, grabbed his keys and wallet, handed Rory her purse and helped her into her coat before walking out the door and locking it behind him.

They decided to take Logan's Porsche and just drive themselves since his parents penthouse was not too far from theirs.

When they arrived, the doorman recognized Logan and let him go right up. When they reached the door Logan was about to ring the bell when he turned to Rory.

"Ace no matter what happens and what my mother says, just remember that I love you and that her opinion doesn't matter to me," he said.

"Logan its ok I know and I'll be fine," she gave him one last quick kiss and then rang the doorbell.

The maid answered the door and took their coats and Rory's purse.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger are in the sitting room," she said.

Logan put his hand in the small of Rory's back and led her to the sitting room.

"Rory, Logan good, it's good to see you. I hope traffic wasn't too bad," Mitchum greeted them upon their arrival to the sitting room.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Huntzberger," she said shaking his hand.

"Oh please Rory its Mitchum," he told her.

"Ok Mitchum," she said smiling that he was happy to see the two of them.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" Mitchum asked.

"Oh I got it dad," Logan said.

"Alright then Rory why don't we sit down and wait for him," he said.

She sat down in one of the love seats. Noticing that Mitchum sat down in a chair next to his wife, she turned her attention to Shira.

"Hello Mrs. Huntzberger, it's lovely to see you again," Rory said with a society smile that could fool anyone. Anyone except Logan that is, he walked back with their drinks suppressing a laugh at her fake tone.

"Yes, it's been a while Rory," Shira said with similar tone, but not as good as hiding that it was fake.

"Here you go Ace," Logan said sitting down next to her and handing her a martini.

"Thank you Logan," she said as his hand rested on her knee for reassurance.

Shira noticed this movement and noticeably winced. She did not like that he was dating Rory Hayden. She knew Rory worked hard and was good at what she did, but that left no time for the DAR or planning parties for Logan and his colleagues. Not to mention Shira had her heart set on Logan and the lovely Ms. Fallon.

"So Rory how's work? I imagine you're very busy." Shira said, trying to get Rory to realize she could not be a Huntzberger wife.

"Yes, very busy, but I make sure to take time off on the weekends and we both try not to bring work home with us," Rory said, looking at Logan at her last comment.

"Oh well that's lovely," Shira said, now taking a different approach she added, "What will you do when you two have kids?"

Rory and Logan nearly choked on their drinks when they heard that. They both wanted kids and with each other, but they hadn't even begun to seriously discuss it yet. Logan decided to answer for her.

"Well mom I don't want to speak for Rory, but we've only been dating a little over a month, however if we do reach that point she could still work just like I would," he said and was reassured as he felt Rory placed her hand over his.

"Well that's nice," Shira, said not bothering to hide the disgusted tone in her answer.

Mitchum decided it was time to change the subject. "So Logan I've been thinking about going down to the club for a round of golf soon…" with that they opted for lighter, polite chit chat and Logan and Rory made plans for lunch with Mitchum later the next week.

Finally, the maid announced that dinner was ready and Mitchum lead them to the dining room. He and Shira sat at the ends of the table while Rory and Logan sat next to each other on the left side of the table.

"So do you two have anything planned, trips, or any events you're attending?" Mitchum asked.

"Actually there's a benefit next week for the Hayden Firm that we're going to and then Honor and I were talking about me, Rory, her and josh going to the vineyard in about 2 weeks," Logan answered him.

"Well let me know if you decide to go to the vineyard I'll have the house set up," Mitchum said.

"Actually Honor and Josh were going to stay with Rory and I at the Hayden compound on the Island," Logan said smirking at the look on his mother's face.

"Well that sounds fun, and I know the benefit you're referring to, your father and I will be there also," Shira said. Now she just had to make sure Marissa Fallon was there too.

Logan was confused as to why his parents would be there, noticing this Rory answered his unasked question "You're dad owns 10% of the company, Straub now has 20%, and I have the rest."

"Yes and I used to own 30% but she bought me out, said I had too much control," Mitchum added laughing.

"Ace are you serious?" Logan asked laughing now.

"Absolutely, it was my firm and I wasn't going to let your newspapers magnet father make big decisions," she said with a smirk.

Mitchum and Logan only laughed harder at this, but Shira found no amusement and could not figure out how Rory had Shira's husband and son both wrapped around her finger.

Once the laughing subsided and they finished eating dessert was brought out and Rory and Mitchum began debating the newest bill in front of the senate. Logan watched in amusement, occasionally jumping in and agreeing mostly with Rory since he did not want to end up sleeping in the couch.

Once dessert was over Rory and Logan said their goodbyes, leaving Shira and Mitchum to talk.

"I cannot believe he's still with her. I thought it was a simple fling, but now-" Shira started but Mitchum cut her off.

"Shira he's in love and he's not letting her go. She makes him a better person. When was the last time you saw him walk out of this house with a smile like he did tonight?" With that, Mitchum walked upstairs to bed leaving his wife to think about his words.

Shira knew her husband was right but just to be sure she would pay close attention to them at the benefit next week.

Rory and Logan drove home in comfortable silence; the drive was short so they were home pretty quickly. Logan parked and they made their way up to their apartment, Logan arm around her waist.

When the walked through the door Logan immediately pulled her into a long passionate kiss, Rory was a bit shocked but kissed him back just as fervently.

Pulling away slightly out of breath and still smiling Rory asked "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Because I love you," he said giving her another, lighter kiss and resting his hands on her hips.

"Aw, I love you too," she said kissing him back. "But seriously why?"

Smirking he said "I am serious, that's really why."

"Whatever Huntzberger, I'll find out eventually," she said.

"Suit yourself Ace."

"Ok so I was thinking tomorrow we could go over to my apartment, pack up my stuff, and officially move me in. That way we can just get it done."

"Sounds good, I'll call Colin and Finn and have them help us with some of the manual labor I would otherwise have to do on my own."

"That's true and I have a lot of books," she said laughing.

"Oh great this is going to be fun," he said rolling his eyes.

"Not necessarily no, but once it's done we'll officially be living together."

"I can't wait Ace," Logan said leaning down to her.

"Me either," she said kissing him back.


End file.
